


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 306

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [32]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Irathient, Kinuk'aaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 306 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 306 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 306

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
favored child

TRANSLATION  
_yele swogo_

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
heart daughter

TRANSLATION  
_hanya tavo_

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
I'll see you dead in the three hells before I let you take my grandchild!

TRANSLATION  
_Zara Bezuráspe'ke nodhu gwola hinjila ksa gwola zaro nikwaya fana hure no je!_

IRATHIENT VENDOR (IRATHIENT)  
Why all this fuss about two spies when the whole V.C. army's poised to invade us? I'm afraid for my family.

TRANSLATION  
_Kwə thaba shetrehethiu ivoshakt ineigyi pa-Voli, thigyə thehesu gyi hatunggur hekta gyi nazə? Emak ashishi gyi inagnəme._

CASTITHAN VENDOR (CASTITHAN)  
Irathients have nothing to fear. Rahm Tak will be good for the Seven Races. He'll drive the humans out. Turn Defiance into a true Votan city.

TRANSLATION  
_Matu ksa Iráthila re huniganula je. Tako Rama ksa Woga Fangombo me zworo yunda je. Urutha do ongunda. Paya Votana fajiráwa ksa Difáyantsa re hadhonda je._

IRATHIENT VENDOR (CASTITHAN)  
He's crazy. The V.C.'s crazy.

TRANSLATION  
_Vekiha je. VoLina ksa vekiha je._

IRATHIENT VENDOR (IRATHIENT)  
Irzu save us from know-it-all zealots.

TRANSLATION  
_Hakpaka harazəthiu ushákt ibi Irzu._

T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)  
Not a word. I will copulate with anyone I damn well please.

TRANSLATION  
_Guurim minit ar. T'ep gavuurüü t'ep k'utsnepet lidats'et._

RAHM (CASTITHAN)  
new world

TRANSLATION  
_kwonyo gyendo_

T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)  
first father

TRANSLATION  
_beliaz_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
[Various Votan curses]

TRANSLATION  
_Rayetso gulo bezuráspa me thigostalu je! Zara gulo zhala pazhila ka gulo pacha kana je! Zara gulo ruhilina zha gulo javáza je! Zara gulo zhuríza swava ka rokwa je!_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
You're a disgrace to your family, seed better left spilled!

TRANSLATION  
_Zhurízibuno ilak'sa ya, lahanoshmopso rubo!_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
You don't deserve to carry the Tarr name.

TRANSLATION  
_Taro fazhira ksa rashkyulu ejiganula je._

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
You think I want it?

TRANSLATION  
_Jena hunu pyedhi she?_

RAHM (CASTITHAN)  
I didn't mean for any of this. You're such a good person. Our sons couldn't ask for a more loving mother. You have to believe me, Vol. You have to forgive me.

TRANSLATION  
_Pombune jemya ksa yushmo mera. Paya zworo famifya ksa ya je. Yenyene detu yena ksa wahe re kyeruksu mera. Finjukswe je, Volo. Gwola zara nihukswe je._

RAHM (CASTITHAN)  
I'm losing touch with what's important. I'm losing touch.

TRANSLATION  
_Panilu agita ksa adanjaváza. Nevitsa ksa adanjaváza._


End file.
